Tourettes Family
'Summary' Lord Tourettes is introduced to Lady Tourettes' family. However, the father does not trust Lord Tourettes with his daughter. Now Lord Tourettes must get the blessing of his father in order to stay with Lady Tourettes. Thanks to CookieEyes, for letting me use Wednesday in this episode. 'Characters' *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes' Father (semi-antagonist until the end) *Lady Tourettes *Wednesday *Lady Tourettes' Mother *Bruce (antagonist) 'Transcript' (shows Lord Tourettes cleaning up Wednesday's room.) Lord Tourettes: Things are really COCKY without Wednesday! (sniffs) (Knock at the door.) Lord Tourettes: (excited) Oooh! A guest! (Lord Tourettes skips over to the door and opens it.) Lady Tourettes: Hi LT! Lord Tourettes: (blushes) Hi BITCH! Lady Tourettes: Ready to go? Lord Tourettes: Go where? Lady Tourettes: To my family's FUCK fest! Lord Tourettes: Ohh... that's right, your FUCK fest... Lady Tourettes: Come on! (pulls LT by the arm) (It cuts to a party in the SPF woods, where a bunch of people are wearing LT hats, Lord Tourettes and Lady Tourettes arrive as a red woman approaches them.) Red Woman: Lady! You made it! Lady Tourettes: Hi Mom! (hugs her) Lord Tourettes: That's your SHITTY mother?! Lady Tourettes: Oh, Mommy, this is my DICK boyfriend, Lord Tourettes! Lord Tourettes: Umm, nice to FUCKING meet you! Lady Tourettes' Mother: And I'm glad to meet you too! Lord Tourettes: (whispers to Lady Tourettes) Does she have FUCKING syndrome? (Lady Tourettes shakes her head.) Lord Tourettes: Ohh... Lady Tourettes: (gasps) Daddy! (Lord Tourettes notices a blue man with a glare.) Lord Tourettes: (gulps) Uhh... Blue Man: Lady! (laughs and hugs her) How's my little baby going?! Lady Tourettes: I'm going FUCKING great, daddy! This is my boyfriend LT! Lord Tourettes: Umm, hello COCK FUCKER! (Lord Tourettes offers a handshake, but her father frowns.) Lord Tourettes: Or not... Lady Tourettes: Come on Daddy! He's a FUCKED guy! Lady Tourettes' Father: I hope so, because if anyone does anything to my little girl... (cracks his knuckles) their gonna get it... (Lord Tourettes gulps again) Lady Tourettes: Oh look! The ASS-ecue is ready! (Lady Tourettes and her parents walk over to the barbecue) Lord Tourettes: This sounds harder than it SHITS! Voice: (off-screen) Wow, this is a nice party. (The camera shows to the left as it shows Wednesday in a dress.) Lord Tourettes: (gasps) WEDNESDAY! (hugs her) I FUCKED you so much! Wednesday: (jokes) I fucked you too. (giggles) Lord Tourettes: What brings you here? Wednesday: Well, this IS a family barbecue, and I AM your sister. Lord Tourettes: Oh! (giggles) Wednesday: So what's up? Lord Tourettes: I need to get SHITTY with my girlfriend's father! Wednesday: (thinks) Why don't you try helping out? Lord Tourettes: Aha! FUCK-tabulous! Thanks sis! (kisses her cheek and skips away) Wednesday: Your welcome. (goes to get a drink) Lord Tourettes: I'll get that guy to FUCK me! (Shows Lady Tourettes' dad cooking some food as a kid is shown drowning in the pool.) Lord Tourettes: Don't worry! I'll FUCK you! (Lord Tourettes jumps into the water to save the kid, as the child is shocked by what Lord Tourettes said. Lady Tourettes' dad glares at Lord Tourettes.) Lord Tourettes: (gulps) I- I saved this kid's COCK! (In the background, Wednesday face palms. It later shows Lady Tourettes' dad jumping into the ball from the diving board, Lord Tourettes jumps in too but splashes on all the people there, Lady Tourettes' dad again glares at Lord Tourettes.) Lord Tourettes: (gulps) I'm FUCKED about what I did... (Lord Tourettes is seen helping Lady Tourettes put her bikini on, her dad watches through the window glaring at Lord Tourettes.) Lady Tourettes: Daddy! (Lady Tourettes' dad leaves the scene. It then cuts to Lord Tourettes in the home feeling depressed.) Lord Tourettes: (sighs) I guess Lady will never be my BITCH! (Wednesday walks in.) Wednesday: Hey LT, what's wrong? Lord Tourettes: Sis! I can't impress my Lady's dad! And I have to if I want to FUCK her! Wednesday: (thinks) Well, what if you tried protecting him from danger? Lord Tourettes: But how?! (It cuts to Bruce and his gang.) Bruce: Alright boys, listen, we're just gonna go in there, and steal everything. Street Gang Member #1: Yeah, let's hops this actually works! Bruce: Relax! It will! (Cuts back to Lord Tourettes in the home.) Lord Tourettes: (sighs) Maybe it'd be best if I FUCKING left... (begins to walk away) Wednesday: Oh... (Cuts back to Lady Tourettes with her dad.) Lady Tourettes: Daddy, I think your being a bit RETARDED to Lord T. Lady Tourettes' Father: Look, you know how I feel about boys hanging out with you. Remember your LAST boyfriend? Lady Tourettes: Yeah but- (Bruce and his gang break in the backyard.) Bruce: Alright! Nobody move! Or you'll die in pain! Wednesday: (hears the break in) What was that? Lord Tourettes: Huh? (Lord Tourettes then hears Lady Tourettes' scream.) Lord Tourettes: Lady! (runs off screen) Lady Tourettes' Father: Get off my backyard! (tries punching a gang member) Gang Member #2: Bad idea mate. (kicks him towards the ground) Lady Tourettes' Mother: No! (Gang Members pin the mother and Lady Tourettes down.) Bruce: Say goodnight, weirdos. Lady Tourettes: (cries) HELP! (A gang member is shot in the head, as it shows Lord Tourettes behind him.) Lord Tourettes: (with a pistol) Stay the FUCK away from her! Lady Tourettes: Lord Tourettes? Lady Tourettes' Father: Wh- I though you left.. (coughs) Lord Tourettes: Yeah! But I'm doing this for my BITCH! Wednesday: Alright you assholes, let's dance. (pulls her taser out and proceeds to electrocute gang members. (A fight breaks out as Lord Tourettes, Wednesday, and Lady Tourettes' father fight the gang members.) Lord Tourettes: How'd you like a DICK IN THE COCK?! (stabs a stick down a gang member's throat) Wednesday: (electrocutes some gang members) Nice. Lady Tourettes' Father: (kicks some gang members) I still got it! (Without looking, Lord Tourettes is pushed over by Bruce, who is about to shoot him in the head.) Wednesday: NO! (eyes turn red) GET AWAY FROM HIM! (Before Wednesday could save Lord Tourettes, Bruce is suddenly shot in both legs.) Bruce: GAAH! THE FUCK?! Lady Tourettes' Father: (points a shotgun at Bruce) Get out. Bruce: The fuck do you think your doing?! Lady Tourettes' Father: Saving my new friend. (Lord Tourettes gasps in joy.) Lady Tourettes' Father: NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU! Bruce: This, isn't, over! (runs off while limping) Lord Tourettes: (coughs) Thank you... Wednesday: Lord Tourettes! (runs to aid him) Lord Tourettes: W- Wednesday... Wednesday: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Lady Tourettes' Father: Lord Tourettes. (smiles) Thank you. You saved our lives, and we owe you our lives. Lady Tourettes: Oh LT! (kisses Lord Tourettes on the cheek) Lady Tourettes' Mother: See honey? I told you he wouldn't be that bad. Lord Tourettes: Now how about we all FUCKINGSTABCOCKSINOURASSESANDFUCKUPTHROATSWITHPISSVAGINAFUCK!!! (covers his mouth) (Epsode ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Tourettes Family? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:September Releases